List of Eric and Claire episodes
These are the episodes of Eric and Claire. Season 0 (2013) #Pilot - 02/28/2013 - TBD Season 1 (2016-2017) #''Claire (Part 1)'' - 10/27/2016 - In the series premiere, Eric discovers a ghost in an abandoned house named "Claire". #''Claire (Part 2)'' - 10/27/2016 - Now that Eric has given Claire a disguise of a taller kid and all of that, Eric shows her what it is like in his life. #''Rekah'' - 11/03/2016 - While surfing on chatterbox.com, Brandon Hemperger meets an anonymous user on webcam, who has threatened to find him, so Brandon forces Eric, Claire, and Michael to spend the night with him to protect him from the user who said to look for him. #''Hermit Crab Havoc'' - 11/10/2016 - While outside, Emily McEdderson found a strange-looking Hermit Crab-like creature in their backyard and decided to keep it. However, Eric and Claire have noticed it causing "tiny" problems around the house. #''Melissa'' - 11/17/2016 - Eric falls in love with a hot chick while he was heading to his class. With help from Claire, Brandon and Michael, he attempts to give her attention. #''The Fall Festival'' - 11/24/2016 - The students of Strangon High School are going to a fall festival as a field trip. When Brandon angers the owner of the Fall Festival, Eric and Claire need to prevent Brandon from being kicked out of the festival. #''The Chick for Christopher'' - 12/01/2016 - When a 10th-grade basketball player named Christopher saw Melissa, he immediately falls in love with her and tries to keep her from Eric. However, when Eric sees this, he will have no choice but have a fight with Christopher. #''Emily and the Strange Doll'' - 12/08/2016 - Emily encounters a strange doll. Soon, strange happenings start to occur in the house. #''Emily's Flu'' - 12/15/2016 - Emily has caught influenza from one of her sick classmates and now she has to stay at the McEdderson house, but when Eric and Claire got too close to her unnoticeably, they got sick and don't realize they're spreading the disease around the school. #''Snowy Day'' - 12/22/2016 - It is snowing in Strangon, Ohio and schools are closed which means Eric and Claire can go have fun outside, but things go downhill after an unexpected blizzard arrives. #''Teenage Stalker'' - 12/29/2016 - Brittney is getting stalked by one of her crazy students in her math class. #''For Crying Out Loud...'' - 01/05/2017 - Emily has got in trouble at preschool for throwing a temper tantrum. Feeling bad for Emily, Claire tries to get Emily how to stay calm and not cry like a big baby when she is in school. #''Bad Luck'' - 01/12/2017 - It is Friday the 13th today, where people say is the day of bad luck. Brittney, however, doesn't believe in the Friday the 13th myth. But soon, when unlucky consequences keep happening to Brittney, she starts to believe the myth is real. #''Jumping the Sharks'' - 01/19/2017 - Eric was forced to be in a football team called "The Strangon Sharks". #Ghost Blood, Ghost Sweat, and Ghost Tears - 01/26/2017 - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael have to make a project on body fluids that is due tomorrow for the Science fair. #''Study Matey!'' - 02/02/2017 - Mr. Williams has told his students that they have to take a history test that is for a HUGE grade. In order to not fail, all the students except Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Melissa try to use Michael as their "Study Matey", causing Michael to be stressed out. #''A Happy Valentine!'' - 02/10/2017 - Eric and Melissa are about to go on their first date at a fancy restaurant. Meanwhile, Brandon sees a girl that he is attracted to and tries to get her to like him. #''Llamy the Llama'' - 02/17/2017 - While watching television, Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael accidentally discover a mysterious show called "Llamy the Llama" airing on TV, which was rumored to be cancelled for a dark reason. Soon, they receive a mysterious letter that is an invitation to the studio. #''Bee Careful'' - 02/24/2017 - Things become a problem in Mr. Williams classroom when creepy insects like wasps, beetles, cicadas, and a lot more insects keep entering there. But when one of the most dangerous wasp species enters the classroom, Mr. Williams and all of his students began to fear entering the classroom. #''The Insomnia Song'' - 03/03/2017 - Eric listens to a disturbing song that causes him to refuse to sleep and is unbearable to get over it. #''The Hempergers and the Tarantula'' - 03/11/2017 - The Hempergers discover a strange species of tarantula in their house. Soon, Eric and Claire hear about this and tell Michael about the tarantula the Hempergers discovered. #''The Water Hound'' - 03/18/2017 - While hanging out around the lake, Claire decides to relax on the deck when she notices a water hound roaming around the lake. #''On a Hunt'' - 03/25/2017 - TBD #''Holy Spricket!'' - 04/01/2017 - TBD #''Jenny'' - 04/07/2017 - TBD #''Claire's Card Game'' - 04/14/2017 - While Eric, Claire, and Emily was bored, Claire decides to create her own board game for all of them to play. #''Plant-astrophe'' - 04/21/2017 - TBD #''Polter-Girl'' - 04/28/2017 - TBD #''My Clever Boy'' - 05/15/2017 - TBD #''The Cougarman of Strangon'' - 05/16/2017 - TBD #''You Dummy!'' - 05/17/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2017 - TBD #''Lovestruck Claire'' - 05/19/2017 - Claire falls in love with a living human boy. #''Atmospheric Creatures'' - 06/02/2017 - TBD #''Pictures, Please!'' - 06/16/2017 - TBD #''If You Don't Mime...'' - 06/30/2017 - TBD #''The Search (Part 1)'' - 07/01/2017 - Eric and Claire were on the computer when they came across a website that sends them a message about some kind of puzzle. In that puzzle, they have to find clues in real life to complete it and if they do, they get a reward. Daring to do this, Eric and Claire go out to complete the puzzle. #''The Search (Part 2)'' - 07/01/2017 - After solving the puzzle, they encounter a creepy demon after being kidnapped and they have to escape. Season 2 (2017-2018) #''The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire (Part 1)'' - 09/15/2017 - The Cryptids and some of their friends are on a vacation to Strangon, Ohio. However, at night, while Alien, Jersey Devil, Slob, and Nightcrawler were driving in a car they found to get food, they encounter a ghost girl (Claire) in the middle of the road, causing them to crash. Ever since then, Claire starts to get interested in cryptids and want to find more of them. Meanwhile, Alien and his friends tell the others what they saw. (NOTE: This is the first and so far the only crossover of Eric and Claire... Until Out of Normal Activity) #''The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire (Part 2)'' - 09/15/2017 - The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire now have to work together after finding out that Dr. Turbo not only wants to capture the Cryptids, but Claire as well. #''Trixie'' - 09/22/2017 - Emily invites her new friend, Trixie, to come over to the house for a sleepover. However, since then, they began getting on Eric and Claire's nerves. #''Substitute'' - 09/29/2017 - Mr. Williams is sick, so a substitute teacher has to be in charge of the students. However, Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, and Melissa have a feeling that something is wrong with her. #''The New "Friend"'' - 10/06/2017 - Emily makes a "new" friend inside a forest near the playground. Soon, she goes out to introduce everyone else her "friend", but then soon after her friend's been introduced, strange things happen to them unbeknownst to Emily. #''T-Storm'' - 10/13/2017 - While playing catch with the frisbee, Eric accidentally throws the frisbee very far away. Claire goes off to get it, when a severe thunderstorm occurs with strong winds, so strong that it sent Claire flying away in a forest that is really far away. Now, Claire has to find her way back to the McEdderson house. #''Hemperger Lady'' - 10/20/2017 - After Brandon discovers that Brittney used all of his ketchup for her hot dog, Brandon forces Brittney to work at a fast food restaurant called "Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers". #''The Spooker'' - 10/27/2017 - After hearing legends of "The Spooker", Trixie starts to develop a fear of going out to trick-or-treat while Emily tries to comfort her. However, there is something watching little kids go trick-or-treating unbeknownst to them. #''Momma's Gonna Buy You A Hummingbird'' - 11/03/2017 - Mrs. McEdderson encounters a hummingbird in the backyard. When she decided to give it to Eric, Claire, and Emily, it later creates bad luck for them. #''Beauty and the Geek'' - 11/10/2017 - Michael comes across a strange that had moved to an apartment next to him. (More coming soon...) #''Hospital Nightmare'' - 11/17/2017 - Emily had a check-up in the hospital. However, after the time her doctor gave Emily a shot, this changed how Emily sees doctors and hospitals. #''The Great Turkey'' - 11/24/2017 - Eric and Claire were watching TV when they discovered on the news that there is a rare type of turkey called "The Great Turkey" and anyone who finds it will receive a special prize. Wanting the special prize, they went off to find "The Great Turkey", but then, they discover that everyone else in Strangon is on the search too. #''Rat Infestation'' - 12/01/2017 - The McEddersons, The Hempergers, and Michael have recently been having rats around their houses (and hotel). After calling the exterminator, they were forced to live in a hotel that appears to be nice, but soon they discover that things are even worse at that hotel than in their original homes. #''High School Not-So Musical'' - 12/01/2017 - A monster disguised as a musical teacher decides to bring Mr. Williams' students down in the auditorium, only for things to go wrong when he ends up kidnapping all of them. #''Dog Eat Dog'' - 12/08/2017 - After making a deal with Brody and his gang that if they give them a hundred dollars by tomorrow, they will not give them the worst prank they could ever come up with, Eric and Claire try to find something to do in order to get that hundred dollars. But then all the sudden, they discover a poster of a dog show that'll give off a hundred dollars to the winner. So they decided to use The Hempergers' dog, Coco, for the show. #''Merry "Claire-Mas" and Have a Happy New Year!'' - 12/08/2017 - Today is Christmas Eve, so Eric, Claire, and Emily decide to invite their friends (and their family members) over for a Christmas feast. However, they encounter a mysterious person that claims to work for Santa and would like to have the feast with them. Soon, they notice that there is a little secret about him. #''Ca-Caw!'' - 01/05/2018 - While Brody, Byron, Darcy, and Kennedy were bullying a nerdy kid, Kennedy finds a crow that he finds cute. However, things don't go so well for the gang after Kennedy decided to keep it. (NOTE: This is the first episode to have Eric and/or Claire not appear) #''Severe Rash'' - 01/12/2018 - Eric has recently got a strange rash. When his classmates notice, they tell him that it means he will soon kick the bucket, scaring him. #''Dead Horse'' - 01/19/2018 - Eric, Claire, Emily, and Mrs. McEdderson head to Eric and Emily's uncle's house to hang out. While Eric, Claire, and Emily were all outside, Eric and Claire then notice a mysterious, rotting horse skeleton by a nearby barn that somehow keeps moving as time goes on. #''Two Little Puppies'' - 01/26/2018 - Coco, wondering around the Hempergers' yard at night, finds a stray puppy on the street. Coco goes out to help, but the stray puppy turns out to be evil and kidnaps Coco and takes her to a place with other stray dogs. Now Coco, with a help from a Golden Retriever, has to escape the place so he can get away from the stray dogs. (NOTE: This is the second episode to have Eric and/or Claire to not appear) #''What Should We Do With the Sleeping Ghost?'' - 02/02/2018 - Claire encounters the Sleeper Spirit during 2 in the morning, only for Claire to be put in a spell where she sleeps for about a week. When Eric and his friends find out about what happened to Claire and the Sleeper Spirit, they are forced to find something that'll get her to stop oversleeping. #''Lovely Little Family'' - 02/09/2018 - Mr. Hemperger is attempting to be hired for a job, but in order to be hired, the boss wants to see his family and if they are a perfect family, he'll be hired. Brandon, who has noticed this, tries to get himself and the rest of his family to be a "perfect family," with help from Eric and Claire #''It's a Husky, Eric and Claire!'' - 02/16/2018 - Michael assigns Eric and Claire to watch his pet while he is gone. However, while Eric and Claire weren't looking, the Husky mysteriously disappears and now, they have to search for it. #''Monsters Under My Bed'' - 02/23/2018 - Eric and Claire are noticing Emily is going to their bed for some odd reason. Tired of what was happening, they try to find out what is going on in her room that is making her run out of there, only to find "Little Monsters" lurking in her room at night. #''Five Knights at England'' - 03/02/2018 - After watching a film about five heroic knights in medieval England, Eric, Claire, Brandon, Michael, and Melissa were riding the bus back home, when a sudden accident happens, resulting in those five in a coma. However, during a coma, they have a dream about being knights at England during the middle ages where they were assigned to slay an evil, but dimwitted dragon by King Fredrick III, the King of England. #''Carnival Paranormal'' - 03/09/2018 - Claire was walking down the sidewalk at night when she suddenly gets taken to Carnival Paranormal where she met a lot of paranormal beings. At first, things seem good, but when they discover Claire is friends with humans, Madame Freakshow decided to hypnotize her to being against all humans, including Eric. #''The Dating Game'' - 03/16/2018 - Brittney has encountered a boy in the park that she found attractive. She wanted to have him notice her but is too afraid to. Claire, who was also in the park, wanted to help Brittney. #''Clover Field'' - 03/23/2018 - Eric and Claire encounter a field of clovers in a field while walking to the mall to meet up with Brandon and Michael. However, little did they know is that the plants are actually poison plants disguised as clovers that brought harm to Eric's skin and Claire's suit. #''The Brush'' - 03/30/2018 - Brody once again makes a deal with Eric if he doesn't give Darcy a new brush since Darcy lost it, he'll do something embarrassing to Eric. So, Eric goes off to the mall to get a brush that looks like what Darcy had before, but when Eric discovers that Brittney wants it too, things don't go so well for both of them. #The Grandfather - 04/06/2018 - Eric and Emily's grandfather comes over to visit. However, Madame Freakshow, who was stalking them, plans to kill their grandfather, as part of revenge on Eric for getting Claire freed from hypnosis and defeating her. #''Final Exams'' - 04/13/2018 - Tomorrow is the final exams and Eric feels nervous about it. (More coming soon...) #''The Field Trip'' - 04/20/2018 - Mr. Williams' class is going on a field trip to "Strangon's Science Place". However, after an accident during the middle of the field trip, they end up somewhere that they never expected to end up in: a haunted forest. #''Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe'' - 05/04/2018 - After being bullied by Joshua for saying cartoon characters will someday take all the Strangon kids to a magical world according to her dream, Emily meets a gnome named Carl Toon and demands him to make cartoon characters come to life. Later, when Eric and Claire notice the characters, they see that they are abducting kids, so they plan on stopping them. Meanwhile, Emily realized what she has done wrong, so she, with help from Carl, enter a foreign world where Carl lives to find Carl's brother, Ant I. Toon, to get rid of the characters. (Shows parodied: Animaniacs, Scooby-Doo, Ren and Stimpy, Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer, Peanuts, South Park, Popeye the Sailor, The Pink Panther, Oggy and the Cockroaches, The Ant and the Aardvark, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (NOTE: This is also a TV movie) #''Emily White'' - 05/07/2018 - Eric, with help from Claire tells Emily the story of Emily White, a princess who has to escape the wrath of an evil queen (Brittney Hemperger) that wants Emily to die. #''George Duck'' - 05/18/2018 - Eric and his family were swimming in a lake, when suddenly, Eric comes across an anthropomorphic duck by the name of "George", who was accidentally given the ability to talk by scientists back in the 1950s. #''The Creeper'' - 05/25/2018 - When Emily gets captured by a strange creature, Eric and Claire, who noticed what happened, decide to aave her with help from the Spider Thing. #''Emily the Anti-Bully Teacher'' - 06/04/2018 - When Emily notices Eric and Claire have been bullied a lot today, she decides to teach them how to stand up to bullies... in her way. #''The Outcast Circus'' - 06/18/2018 - Madame Freakshow and her friends have trapped Claire, but she ends up escaping, causing them to chase Claire until something comes and saves her. Then, inside some circus tent, Claire meets a group of supernatural beings that once had a human friend just like Claire and call themselves "The Outcasts." Meanwhile, Eric notices that Claire has been missing, so he has to find her. #''Emily and Claire (Part 1)'' - 07/13/2018 - It was a normal day for the McEddersons and Claire. However, Emily soon discovers Claire's secret and is shocked to find out afterwards. #''Emily and Claire (Part 2)'' - 07/14/2018 - Things get worse after Emily found out Claire's secret as she accidentally exposes it to a random student, causing Emily to have to save her true identity. Season 3 (2018-2019) #''The Lunch Lady'' - 09/03/2018 - A new lunch lady has been hired to Strangon High School. (More TBD) #''Cereal Killer'' - 09/04/2018 - TBD #''Guardian Angel'' - 09/05/2018 - TBD #''Truth or Dare'' - 09/06/2018 - While Claire is doing nothing and Eric is busy working on an "all-alone" project, Brandon asks Claire if they could do Truth or Dare. Claire accepts, but some of the dares Brandon makes Claire do is a bit too much for her. #''Paranormal Sleepover'' - 09/07/2018 - Melissa and her friends invite Eric and Claire to her sleepover. (More coming soon...) #''The Snatcher Bus'' - 10/19/2018 - Eric, Claire, and their friends notice that almost everyone in Strangon High School stopped taking the bus. They later found out about an Internet urban legend about "The Snatcher Bus", but then sometime later, they came across a very "familiar" bus. (This episode makes its debut in the UK and Japan on September 16, 2018, making it the first episode to air in a different country before the US) #''Claire and The Banshee'' - 10/26/2018 - While Claire was taking out the trash for Eric, she has a recent encounter with a Banshee. Since then, the Banshee would give Claire random orders, causing her to end up getting in big trouble. #''The Return of The Spooker'' - 10/28/2018 - It is Halloween once again. (More coming soon...) #''Five Knights at England 2: Wrath of the Specter'' - 11/09/2018 - This takes place where Five Knights at England left off. Nook returns and needs the 5 knights' help to stop the specter. #''The Drawing'' - 11/16/2018 - Emily has got home from school to watch Polly and Horsey. Claire, who is sitting next to her, discovers a mysterious drawing that is cursed. Now that Eric, Claire, and Emily are all cursed, they try to find a way to get rid of the drawing. #''Another Hospital Nightmare'' - 11/23/2018 - Claire is sent to the hospital, but this time, there is a reason to be scared, the nurse is a vampire-like creature that threatens to drink the McEddersons' blood without letting them know, so Claire must find a way to save them from the creature. #''Fiery the Heatman'' - 11/30/2018 - It's a really hot day at Strangon and Claire is trying to find a way to cool herself, Eric, and Emily down. Soon, she encounters a mysterious fire-like humanoid wandering around the neighborhood. #''Sweet Noise of Jolly Toys'' - 12/24/2018 - TBD #''Magic Pearl'' - 01/04/2019 - Claire was having a picnic with the McEddersons at a park when she suddenly notices a cockroach and starts chasing it. However, she suddenly discovers a pearl inside a random trash can. Finding it pretty, she decides to keep it, only to soon discover that whenever she (TBD) it, it ends up changing personalities and/or appearances of whoever was near her. #''Home Alone'' - 01/11/2019 - While Mr. and Mrs. McEdderson, Eric, and Emily are heading to a restaurant, Claire is left home alone back in the house. #''Ignored?'' - 01/18/2019 - Melissa notices that Eric has been ignoring her for some reason. When Claire notices too, she helps Melissa find out what is up with Eric lately. #''Legend of the Minotaur'' - 01/25/2019 - After hearing stories of a minotaur lurking in Strangon, Eric and Claire go on a journey to find the legendary Minotaur. #''Ghost-Napped'' - 01/28/2019 - Madame Freakshow once again was trying to kidnap Claire, when all of the sudden, a ghost hunter appears and kidnaps both of them, taking them to a large mansion. Now, they have no choice but to work together to get out. Meanwhile, Eric, worried about Claire, brings Brandon and Michael to find Claire as Zolf, Dolly, and Spines do the same with Madame Freakshow. (NOTE: This episode is actually 22 minutes long, rather than a usual 11-minute one) #''Virtual Mayhem'' - 02/04/2019 - Eric and Claire went to the arcade to hang out with their friends. Soon, they encounter a mysterious techno-ghost named Arcadius and he traps everyone in his own arcade. #''The Kiss Fairy'' - 02/11/2019 - Eric and Melissa have just kissed before heading to their buses to head home. However, when the Kiss Fairy finds her host, she possesses her. So Eric and Claire, with help from the Spider Thing once again, have to stop her. #''The Watcher that Watches'' - 02/18/2019 - After Eric and Claire find a golden shell in an abandoned market, they begin to feel like someone or something is watching them. #''The S.N.D. Gang'' - 02/25/2019 - Claire, while using the bathroom, was accidentally left at the mall. Then, all the sudden, Claire meets a gang of demons that usually hang out in the mall at night. (NOTE: This is the 100th episode) #''Eric, Claire, and Some Baby'' - 03/04/2019 - Eric and Claire encounter a mysterious box in front of the door. They decide to open it, only to find a baby. Now they had no choice but to take care of it until the baby's real parents come. #''Dream Pool'' - 03/11/2019 - A new pool has just opened in an area of Strangon, so Eric, Claire, and their friends decide to head there. However, Eric and his friends discover that there is a strange creature called the Dream Siren that abducts people and puts them in a random person's dream that is currently sleeping. #''The Goth Girl'' - 03/18/2019 - Eric and Claire notice that a new family is moving to their neighborhood. However, Eric notices that every time that he passes their house, he notices a creepy goth girl, making him uncomfortable. However, his feelings about her get even worse when two regular teens told him rumors about what a goth would do to her neighbors. #''The Strangon Wolfman'' - 03/25/2019 - Claire hears about a strange wolf-like creature lurking around Strangon. Soon, she hears neighbors in Badking Street complaining about a "wolf" thing wrecking their backyards. Could it be the Wolfman Claire heard about before? #''FOOLISH!'' - 04/01/2019 - Eric, Claire, and their friends were hanging out in the gym when suddenly, they notice a lot of students, teachers, and staff being harmed by pranks. Soon, they discover that all of those pranks were placed around the school by an outcast named "Richard Montez", who wants revenge on the whole school after one humiliating incident, so they have to stop Richard from doing the pranks and survive through Strangon High School without being a victim of one of his pranks. #''The Anti-Claire Bunch'' - 04/08/2019 - When Madame Freakshow and her friends encounter Herbet, Llamy, the Cougarman, Elizabeth, the Musical Monster, and the Cursed One, they decided to team up to kidnap Claire. (NOTE: This is the third episode to not have Eric and/or Claire appear. However, Eric is the one who's absent while Claire makes an appearance, though Eric is mentioned) #''The Eggcellent Egg Hunt'' - 04/15/2019 - It is Easter and Claire decides to go hunt for some Easter eggs. However, she soon encounters a strange burrow where she then meets an entity that challenges her to find 7 special eggs. (NOTE: This is a 22-minute special) #''Quiet'' - 04/22/2019 - While Claire was asleep, a bright light has mysteriously entered the house. Later, when she woke up, she discovers that every single person has been replaced with mannequins. (NOTE: This is the first and only episode where a character does not talk) #''Brandon and the Siren'' - 04/29/2019 - Brandon has recently fallen in love with a girl named Alexa. Soon, Eric, Claire, Michael, and Melissa discover that Alexa is a siren controlling Brandon, making him lead to a deadly trap. #''A Lizard's Crystal'' - 05/06/2019 - TBD #''Wood Bully'' - 05/11/2019 - TBD #''The G.R.U.B. Club'' - 05/18/2019 - Eric and Claire join the Great Fighting Ultra Bug (G.R.U.B.) club with Michael where people use various insects and arachnids for competitions. Soon, they meet Nathan Bugof, who is said to be the best competitor in the G.R.U.B. club. He then challenges them for a bug fight. Can Eric, Claire, and Michael win? #''Dark Pack'' - 05/25/2019 - Claire discovers a strange backpack called the Dark Pack, which was said to give you anything you wish for that will appear inside it. #''It's What's in the Dark I'm Afraid of...'' - 06/03/2019 - Emily has just invited Trixie and her other friend, Daniel, over. (More coming soon...) #''The Childhood Bully'' - 06/04/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Episode featuring Jessica'' - 06/05/2019 - TBD #''The Sale'' - 06/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2019 - TBD #''The Ghost, The Witch, and the Closet'' - 06/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2019 - TBD #''The Jack-in-a-Box'' - 06/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/17/2019 - TBD #''The Water, Air, Grass, Fire, and Ground'' - 06/24/2019 - Madame Freakshow hears about the legend of the five elemental spirits, Mizu, Kaze, Ki, Yogan, and Doro. She is out to find them and control them to attack Eric and Claire. However, Eric and Claire hear about it and decides to stop her. #TBD - 06/24/2019 - TBD #''Sleepwalking'' - 07/06/2019 - TBD #''Brittney vs. The Future'' - 07/15/2019 - The 11th-graders are on a trip to the museum. However, while looking at all of the historical stuff, the 11-graders see a time machine. Curiously, Brittney decides to go in it, arriving in a dystopian future where she is the second in command of the Man controlling the world. So she has to fight herself and The Man. #''A Carnival!?'' - 07/16/2019 - Eric and Emily's father arrives to town and takes them to the amusement park. However, because of Claire's memories of what happened back at Carnival Paranormal, Claire believes that he is from there and tries to get Eric and Emily to stay away from him. #''Friends No More!?'' - 07/17/2019 - Michael gets mad at Brandon for accidentally destroying the project they were working on and causing them to fail in their science class. Because of that, they decide to no longer be friends. Eric and Claire, not appreciating that, try to get them to be friends again. #''Chocolate Chip Cookies'' - 07/18/2019 - TBD #''Out of Normal Activity'' - 07/19/2019 - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Can You Keep a Secret?'' - 08/12/2019 - TBD #''Four Eyes'' - 08/13/2019 - Eric accidentally reads a spell he found online, giving him four eyes. So Claire must help him revert him back to normal. #''Ghost Fleas'' - 08/14/2019 - When Madame Freakshow and her henchmen release a ton of ghost fleas into the McEdderson house, the fleas end up biting Claire. #''Ballet'' - 08/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2019 - TBD #''The Bagpipe'' - 10/14/2019 - TBD #''Claire's Clues'' - 10/21/2019 - TBD #''Ghost vs Ghoul'' - 10/28/2019 - Claire was near the graveyard, waiting for Eric to arrive with ice cream sandwiches they were planning to get. Suddenly, a ghoul appears and sees Claire. Soon, wherever Claire goes, the ghoul appears and begins mocking Claire. How can Claire deal with this? #''Something Fishy'' - 11/04/2019 - Eric and Emily's grandfather returns to take her grandchildren and Claire to the lake to fish. However, when they got there, they notice something big in the lake. #''Other Eric?'' - 11/11/2019 - TBD #''The Adorable Guinea Pig'' - 11/18/2019 - TBD #''Untitled Thanksgiving Special'' - 11/25/2019 - TBD #''The End is Nigh'' - 12/02/2019 - Rumors had spread that Planet X is gonna hit Earth by tomorrow, causing everyone in Strangon to panic. However, Eric, Claire, and their friends seem skeptical about the apocalypse arriving. #''Internet Screamer'' - 12/03/2019 - Eric finds a mysterious video containing a jumpscare at the end of it posted by CyB0Cr1m3. Soon, various different videos with the same jumpscare get posted to many other people in Strangon by the same user for some reason, so Eric and the others try to find out what is up with all of those videos. #''"Freakshow" Me the Way!'' - 12/04/2019 - Madame Freakshow has come up with a new plan to kidnap Eric and Claire. (More coming soon...) #''Stranger's House'' - 12/05/2019 - TBD #''The Sled'' - 12/06/2019 - TBD #''Britz the Ditz'' - 12/30/2019 - TBD #Psycho Tabby - 01/06/2020 - Mr. Williams introduces a new student to the class. However, all of his students begin to notice Tabby talking about "eradicating" all of the students in Strangon High School. Fearing that she actually will, all of the students in his class start coming up with a plan. #Snuck Out - 01/13/2020 - TBD #Melissa and Brittney: Talent Show Drama - 01/20/2020 - There is a talent show happening tomorrow at Strangon High School where both sophomores and juniors can perform. However, when they heard from each other that they both are very talented on their own things, they train themselves to be better than one another, with help from Michael for Melissa and help from Brandon for Brittney. (NOTE: This is the fourth episode to not have Eric and/or Claire appear) #Ghostly Mad - 01/27/2020 - TBD #Girl Scouts - 02/03/2020 - Claire and Emily get signed up for the Girl Scout Camp. Soon, they do a bunch of stuff to earn badges. #Tutoring - 02/10/2020 - Today was report card day and Brandon notices he's failing many of his classes, including Mr. Williams, so to raise his grade up, he enters Michael's apartment and asks him to tutor him. (NOTE: This is the fifth episode to not have Eric and/or Claire appear) #The Insiders - 02/17/2020 - Eric and Claire, while on their way to Michael's apartment, meet a biker gang called "The Insiders". #Tick-Tick - 02/24/2020 - TBD #Cursed Painting - 03/02/2020 - Brittney was heading to her bus when school was dismissed. Soon, she finds a mysterious frame with a painting of a humanoid creature with indigo eyes. Finding it pretty, she takes it and plans on using it to show her friends. However, it ends up bringing a curse to the school, affecting everyone. #Claire vs The Road Beast - 03/09/2020 - Claire was getting soda for Eric and his friends, who are at Brandon's house at the time, at the supermarket. However, when she left, she notices a large traffic accident on the road near her. Later that night, when she heads to the supermarket again, she notices a stone monster on the same road the incident happened. #Claire-net - 03/16/2020 - Mr. Williams' class has been given an assignment by their music teacher. Their assignment was to find an instrument to play, practice, and when they're ready, record themselves playing it. #Don't Let the Cat Out of the Bag - 03/23/2020 - Michael has recently bought a cat from the pet store. However, it some reason hides in a bag and it doesn't want to get out. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 03/30/2020 - TBD #Secret Revealed! - 04/06/2020 - Eric was hanging out in his room, watching his secret favorite anime, Pony Tailz. However, some time later when he went to school, he started hearing everyone talking about him being a "weeaboo" and Pony Tailz, meaning a mysterious person has been watching him watch Pony Tailz. #Rusty Chainsaw - 04/13/2020 - Claire finds a mysterious chainsaw on the sidewalk. Little did she know, however, is that it once belonged to an escaped criminal, who was said to return tonight. #The Tower of El Enorme - 04/20/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/27/2020 - TBD #Magic and Dungeons - 05/04/2020 - Things were going fine in the McEddersons' house at night. Soon, Michael brings in a game called Magic and Dungeons for something Eric, Claire, and Emily. Little did they know that the arcade has brought a curse to the children. #The Detective - 05/11/2020 - A detective named Jack Smith discovered a spell book and fought a demon. Soon, he meets Eric McEdderson and later discovers that he has a ghost friend and asks Eric for help controlling his powers. #Claire Bears - 05/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/25/2020 - TBD #Welcome to Alaska! - 06/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2020 - TBD #''Untitled Episode Featuring Christopher Tally'' - 06/22/2020 - TBD #Claire and the Goblin - 06/29/2020 - TBD #Low-Spirited - 07/13/2020 - TBD #Fibs - 07/25/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) 1. Claire's Long Lost Brother - 08/??/2020 - TBD 2. It's the Great Gingerbread Man, Michael Stedee! - 12/25/2020 - TBD 3. Class Clown - 01/01/2021 - TBD 4. Claire and The Pop Star - 01/08/2021 - While walking to school, Claire meets a pop star named Kelly Virus. Soon, she gives Claire her albums and the next day, she becomes obsessed with her and her songs and listens, talks, and thinks about nothing but that. Because of this, Eric thinks there might be something up about Kelly and her songs. 5. Fight or Flight - 01/15/2021 - TBD 6. Demon-Rama - 01/22/2021 - TBD 7. TBD - 01/29/2021 - TBD 8. School Lockdown - 02/05/2021 - Today, the students in Strangon High School are taking a test. However, Mr. Williams and the other sophomore classes were the only grades not having a test, so Mr. Williams and his class decide to do fun games. But soon, a school lockdown happens. 9. The Godmother - 02/12/2021 - TBD 10. The Midnight Hide-and-Seek Game - 02/19/2021 - TBD 11. Motherly Fight - 02/26/2021 - When Eric and Brandon go on a trip, Ms. McEdderson and Mrs. Hemperger find each other and they both believe their children are a bad influence on their children. 12. John in Charge - 03/05/2021 - TBD 13. A Harsh Saying - 03/12/2021 - Brandon and Brittney had an argument recently. However, when Brandon says something very harsh towards Brittney, he ends up breaking her heart. 14. Overloved - 03/19/2021 - TBD 15. One Song - 03/26/2021 - TBD 16. Chocolate Milk - 04/02/2021 - TBD 17. Speed Ghost - 04/09/2021 - TBD 18. The Ghost and the Teen - 04/16/2021 - TBD 19. Pinch! - 04/23/2021 - TBD 20. The Letter - 04/30/2021 - TBD 21. Shawn and the Aliens - 05/07/2021 - It was a normal night for Shawn when suddenly, he encounters a group of aliens outside of his house. 22. Whine All Day! - 05/14/2021 - TBD 23. The Undiscovered Valley - 05/21/2021 - TBD 24. Michael's Play - 05/28/2021 - TBD 25. Brittney the Babysitter - 06/04/2021 - TBD 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. The Night Shift - 07/23/2021 - TBD 33. TBD - 07/30/2021 - TBD 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. Untitled Season 5 Finale - 09/17/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) 1. Untitled Season 6 Premiere - 10/08/2021 - TBD 2. 3. 4. Nightmares of the Street - 10/29/2021 - In this Halloween special, Eric and Claire were reading scary books in the library. (More coming soon...) 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. Untitled Season 6 Finale - 07/29/2022 - TBD Season 7 (2022-2023) 1. Untitled Season 7 Premiere - 11/18/2022 - TBD 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. Human-Busters- 07/07/2023 - Madame Freakshow TBD 35. Malefactors Unite! - 07/14/2023 - TBD 36. Invasion - 07/21/2023 - TBD 37. TBD - 07/28/2023 - TBD 38. TBD - 08/04/2023 - TBD Season 8 (2023-2024) # Shorts (2017-2019) Normal Shorts #''The Ghost and the Frog'' - 09/08/2017 - Eric and Claire had to do a science project. When Claire watches an episode of Polly and Horsey where Polly kisses a frog, turning him into a prince, Claire comes up with what her experiment will be about: If frogs can turn to princes if you kiss them. #''Merry Halloween!'' - 10/31/2017 - TBD #''The Lemonade Stand'' - 11/01/2017 - Because today's a very hot day in Strangon, Claire and Emily decide to build a lemonade stand #TBD - 11/02/2017 - TBD #''Perfect Spot for Emily'' - 11/18/2017 - TBD #''Reverse Bungee'' - 12/21/2017 - TBD #''Snowwoman'' - 12/22/2017 - TBD #''It Snot My Fault!'' - 12/23/2017 - TBD #''Claire and the Cockroach'' - 05/11/2018 - Claire was in the kitchen getting herself some spaghetti for dinner when she suddenly encounters a cockroach. #''Sleep Paralysis'' - 06/08/2018 - TBD #''Razor Candy'' - 06/15/2018 - TBD #''The Audigastro'' - 06/16/2018 - TBD #??? - 06/22/2018 - TBD #??? - 10/05/2018 - TBD #??? - 10/12/2018 - TBD #??? - 11/02/2018 - TBD #''The Ornament'' - 12/25/2018 - TBD #''Football Ghost'' - 02/01/2019 - TBD #''Cheating'' - 02/08/2019 - TBD #''Lucky To Be Me!'' - 03/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 - TBD #''Zombie Invasion'' - 09/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/13/2019 - TBD Elizabeth shorts #''The Guard Dog'' - 03/16/2019 - When Elizabeth finds a young boy hanging out in his backyard, she tries to take him, but one problem: the boy's dog is there, protecting him from whatever tries to harm him. So, will Elizabeth find a way to outsmart the dog? #''Easter Fun'' - 04/21/2019 - TBD Unreleased/Rejected Episodes One of the episodes is reused in Season 6, but remade. It is "The Abduction". 1. Laser Warz - Rejected - TBD (This episode was going to be the season 2 finale, but was rejected due to the executives finding one joke in it too sexually inappropriate) 2. The Abduction - Unreleased - While hanging out in the front yard of the Hempergers' house, Claire gets kidnapped by a serial killer. Now Eric, Brandon, and Michael have to get Claire back. (This episode was supposed to be the 4th episode of Season 1) 3. Eric and the Teenage Vampire - Unreleased - Eric meets an attractive teenage girl. Eric falls in love with her, making Melissa jealous about it. But later, she discovers that the teenage girl is a vampire from an abandoned area of Strangon that wants to suck Eric's blood. So Melissa, with help from Claire, has to save Eric. (This episode was supposed to be the 7th episode of Season 1. Even before that, Melissa was originally gonna be a vampire herself.) 4. Homework Helper - Unreleased - Eric, worried about his grades going lower, gets Claire to do the homework for him since she's "smarter". But since that, Eric gets satisfied by what Claire did, so he makes her do the rest of the homework for him, causing Claire to be exhausted. (This episode was supposed to be the 3rd episode of Season 1.) 5. K-9 - Unreleased - Eric, Claire, Brandon, and Michael come across a very mean pit bull named "K-9". (This episode was supposed to be the 2nd episode of Season 1 before Craig McCracken decided to make "Claire" a two-part episode.) 6. Jason BadLuckPants - Rejected - Today is Friday the 13th. However, a "legendary" monster named Jason BadLuckPants decides to drain everyone's luck. (This episode was supposed to be the 13th episode of Eric and Claire, but got rejected due to the executives finding the plot stupid, finding the character to be too "wacky" for a TV-PG show like this, and liking the plot of "Bad Luck" better. However, Jason BadLuckPants later appeared in the actual show as a fictional character for Polly and Horsey) 7. Elizabeth, You Need Kindness - Rejected - Fed up with Elizabeth eating everything, Melissa decides to teach her how to be nice. (This episode was supposed to be the 28th episode of Season 3, but got rejected because the executives thought it didn't make sense) Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:Eric and Claire